Ya van 4 años
by Aika Emi
Summary: Una breve historia narrada por Ranma, mostrando lo que siente.


**Hola!, bueno ahora les traigo otro one-shot que saben que me encanta jeejejeje, bueno, esta idea la tuve gracias a un programa en la televisión, así que bueno... es un poco triste pero espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

Era una mañana fría de domingo, abrí mis ojos sin ganas, no quería despertarme, estaba tan cómodo y cálido... pero tengo cosas que hacer. Me levanté y fui al closet por algo de ropa para ponerme cuando terminará de bañarme. Unos minutos después volví al cuarto y mi corazón no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver aquel objeto cuadrado y de madera, en el cual posaba una imagen, una que me encantaría volver a vivir, de hecho era una imagen dentro de muchas.

Vaya...¿Cuantos años habrán pasado ya?...¿2?, ¿3 quizás?...no lo sé y preferiría no acordarme de ello, ese sentimiento que todas las noches me provoca pesadillas y que solo dos almas pueden tranquilizar por el momento, pero... aun siento un vacío, preferiría volver el tiempo atrás, y que todo sea tranquilidad y felicidad como antes.

Cuando me vestí fui a la habitación de mis hijos, esos niños tienen el sueño tan pesado como yo, me sorprende que me haya despertado antes de que mi despertador sonará. Creo que podría dejarlos dormir un poco más, mientras les hago algo de desayunar, después de todo aún es algo temprano como para que los despierte para que vayan a la escuela.

Fui a la cocina y más y más imágenes pasaron por mis ojos, tal vez sea un hombre y no lloré con facilidad, pero eso era algo que de verdad me lastimaba, siempre tuve que sufrir, desde que era un bebé y me arrebataron de los brazos de mi madre, hasta ahora que soy un hombre adulto, sin duda ya jamás dejaré de sufrir, tanto yo como mis hijos, este dolor lo tenemos todos, más aún mi esposa, ella fue quien más sufrió.

Llevé el desayuno en una bandeja para nosotros, no habían ganas de bajar, además el cuarto de ellos dos siempre fue el más cálido. Abrí la puerta como pude y la cerré con cuidado para no despertarlos aún, aunque heredaron mi forma de dormir. Deje la bandeja en su mesita de luz y me senté primero en la cama de mi reina y princesa, mi pequeña Naoko. La desperté moviendola un poco, ella al despertar me pidió 5 minutos más, pero eso cambio en cuanto le mostré la comida, no me fue necesario despertar a Takeshi. Naoko fue quien lo despertó literalmente saltando encima suyo, lo que obviamente molesto a mi hijo, quien se parece a mi, en casi todo, algunas cosas son de su madre, y Naoko es el vivo reflejo de su madre, sólo que con mi mismo apetito y sueño.

-Hermana, deja de molestar.- Grito Takeshi tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-Pero papá ya trajo el desayuno.

-Haberlo dicho antes!.- Este niño, no va a cambiar.

Ambos empezaron a comer de lo más felices, tuve que agarrar lo que pude, menos mal que comi algo que estaba en el refrigerador antes de traerles el desayuno, sino me quedaba con hambre.

-Vamos niños, vistanse rápido que si no, no llegaremos.

-Si papá.- Me sorprende lo rápido que comen, llevé lo que usamos a la cocina, ya lo lavare cuando deje a los niños.

Pensar que ya tienen 10 años, ya no parecen tan mal, al menos a simple vista, suelo escuchar como lloran por las noches o como hablan entre sueños. Ya he hablado con ellos pero no puedo juzgarlos, no me sorprende que sigan mal, no es algo que se olvide de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras esperaba a Naoko y a Takeshi saqué mi billetera, ahí tenía dos fotos de cada uno de ellos y también se mi esposa, pero mi vista se detuvo en una foto que se encontraba al lado de esas, una foto de toda la familia, mis padres, mi suegro, mis cuñadas... mis hijos y mi esposa, todos juntos, en un día en la playa. No pude evitar sonreír después de verla, en ese momento todo era perfecto, pero días más tarde, todo empeoró y por mi culpa... si yo no fuera tan celoso, tal vez sería diferente.

Ya lo recuerdo, fue hace unos 4 años, los chicos jugaban entre ellos y yo entrenaba, pero me faltaba mi esposa, estaba tardando mucho en el supermercado, por lo que deje a Naoko a cargo, a Takeshi no le agrado pero se tuvo que aguantar, sólo serían unos minutos.

Llegué al lugar y la vi saliendo con unas bolsas de compras, pero no estaba sola, un chico rubio la ayudaba, no me pareció malo, no Hasta que se atrevió a tomar su mano , Qué se cree ese tipo!, puede que ella sea muy hermosa, pero es MI esposa.

No pude reaccionar bien y termine gritándole, tanto a ella como a ese insecto. No pasó mucho que ella empezó a llorar, dejó la bolsa en el piso, gritandome que el EMPLEADO sólo la ayudaba con tras dos bolsas solo para llevarlas al auto. No tarde en seguirla cuando empezó a correr, pero no la pude alcanzar... todo se había terminado en un segundo... por un chico, que no pasaba de los 19... él...

-Papá!.- Los gritos de mis hijos me sacaron de mis recuerdos, guarde mi cartera y salimos de la casa, nos metimos al auto y pasamos por un puesto de flores, flores para Akane, mi esposa... llegamos a nuestro destino y pasamos por, para mi desgracia, la tumba en la que se encontraba Akane, hace ya 4 años, aquél accidente que la arrebato de mi lado, que nos la quitó, aun queda en nuestras pesadillas. Tanto mis hijos como yo dejamos las flores y nos quedamos viendo la tumba de la mujer que más amábamos y extrañabamos en el mundo.

Ese día, después de esa discusión, ella corrió por la calle y no se fijo que un conductor, de no más de 19 y ebrio pasaba a toda velocidad, luego de eso paso 3 meses en el hospital, sólo para después irese al cielo, el lugar en el que ella venía.

Sigo culpandome de ello, fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan celoso, ella seguiría con nosotros.

La extraño mucho, los tres la extrañamos, nos falta esa dulce voz, esa presencia suya que nos daba alegría. La extraño al despertar, no verla a mi lado es muy duro, la extraño al dormir, poder abrazarla y sentir su perfume tan suave, extraño que me grite cuando haga algo mal, que me cele ante alguna mujer que me coquetee. Extraño todo de ella, al cumplir los 18 le dije que la amaba, dos meses después nos casamos, termíamos la escuela y la universidad, y en uno de nuestros viajes ella me dijo que estaba embarazada,esa noticia me hizo muy feliz, creí que después de que nuestros hijos llegarán, estaríamos juntos hasta que ellos se hicieran mayores y que este con ella Hasta llegar a viejo, pero no todo puede ser como uno quiere.

-Mamá, no sabes como te extraño.- Escuche como Naoko empezaba a llorar, luego Takeshi se le unió, sólo pude abrazarlos, yo también la extrañaba.

-Mamá, otra mujer intentó coquetear con papá, pero no te preocupes, no dejaremos que eso pase.- Dijo Takeshi secándose las lágrimas.

-Son iguales de celosos que su madre.- Por otra parte, sólo abre derramado 2 lágrimas, sabía que si lloraba ellos también volverían a hacerlo y prefiero no verlos llorar, eso me duele mucho.

-Mamá, feliz cumpleaños.- Dijeron y ambos dejaron lo que le habían traído, una carta y algo que no sabia que era, pero tenía escrito "Te amo Mamá. Después ellos caminaron y fueron al auto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Akane.- Fue lo último que dije, sentí mis ojos húmedos, yo deje una pequeña placa, la había mandado a hacer, y esta decía "Desde el cielo, espero que puedas escucharme y poder perdonarme, te extrañamos Cumpleaños mi querida Akane".


End file.
